


The Latest Trends

by SolangeloSquiggles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, Incest, M/M, Nico/Connor psych, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeloSquiggles/pseuds/SolangeloSquiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard, so hard for Travis to keep quiet about what happened between him and Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Connor Stoll had never been one to go along with the latest trend. Except when that trend was a really hot, recently out, son of Hades.

Nico Di Angelo had come out as a homosexual precisely 1 hour ago. And everyone was all over him. Everyone. The entire Aphrodite cabin, hounding him about who he liked, and all the shit that possibly could have been asked. And about 2/3's of the guys were flirting with him. Seriously. It was annoying him. He should never have taken Annabeth's advice and come out.  
Here was a regular day for Nico: At breakfast, 3 guys would use some cheesy pick up line, he'd walk away each and every time. Whatever he did, sword-practice for example, he was never alone. He was Nico Di Angelo, self-proclaimed Ghost King, Master of the shadows, the boy who was always alone, never accepted; was now the hottest trend at camp. He could not fucking stand it.   
For some unexplainable reason, Connor was extremely attracted to Nico. At least he thought he was. But he had competition. He'd have to step up his game a notch. And he knew the perfect way.

 

~*~

"Hey Nikki!" Connor said to Nico one morning. "Is there something you want besides to call me weird nicknames?" Nico responded in monotone. "Well you see, I have this Hamster-" "No pets are allowed at camp.." "It's either sick or dead, and you can sense death and shit, so I was wondering if you could come by after breakfast and see if Squiggles is dead." "Fine." Nico replied impatiently and walked away.  
Nico ate quickly and was at the Hermes cabin in 5 minutes. He expected to see a dead hamster. What he instead saw was a very alive and also quite naked Connor Stoll. "DUDE. NO" Nico exclaimed and slammed the door as he walked out. 

Travis Stoll was also not expecting to see Connor naked when he walked into the Hermes Cabin. "Why are you naked?" Travis asked, walking closer to his brother, and putting his hand on Connor's chest. Connor chuckled and stepped closer, their faces now an inch apart. "I was trying to seduce Nico, then he rejected me." "I can't imagine why anyone would reject you..even I can't keep my hands off you." The space between them was closed as their mouths collided. Was it their first kiss; yes. But was it also their best kiss; yes.   
The explicit details will be spared, but they fucked.   
"Let's never speak of this again." Connor said breathlessly afterwards. Travis nodded in agreement.

~*~

Not talking about it wasn't easy. Forgetting about it was impossible. They were twins. They were always there for each other, and they always talk about everything. But again; they were twins. They were brothers. They're brothers and they…oh gods they did that. But how could they not talk about it. Travis wanted to talk about, he knew they couldn't ignore it forever. Could they? Travis didn't want to. Travis just wanted to do it again. He needed to do it again. But he's your brother. 

~*~  
A week had gone by since…A week had gone by. The Stoll brothers were sitting in a tree. S-I-T-T-I-N-G.Just sitting. Spying on the Ares cabin, but still sitting. Like almost always, Travis was spacing out thinking about one week ago.  
"Travis?" Connor said, dragging Travis back to reality. "What were you thinking about, Travis?" "That, um..that one time…" He trailed off. "Oh. So I guess we can't never talk about it again, can we? So…that happened, I guess." "Yeah. And..I have no regrets. And, and..I want to do it again." "But we're brothers-" "When have we ever cared about, well anything?!" Connor opened his mouth to respond, but ended up kissing Travis. It was almost perfect. Except for the fact they fell out of the tree.   
"Travis…what if people find out about us?" "Then what happens? Why should we care?" Connor just smiled and kissed Travis again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They would be okay if anyone found out. Or so they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that ive been late with posting this chapter, i intend to post the rest faster than the rate i have been going, which is honestly quite pathetic. Also, shout out to mycutegayboys who is pretty much the only reason i wrote this chapter

So far, Connor and Travis' secret relationship had flown under the radar. Neither of them were sure how they felt about that. On one hand, they didn't have to be out- as both homosexuals and incestuous- but on the other hand, hiding really wasn't their style. Though both were conflicted, they just had to go with what happened. 

They would be okay if anyone found out. Or so they thought.

The Stoll brothers were sitting by the lake one night while everyone else was singing by the campfire. Honestly, they preferred the time alone together, versus sitting with everyone else. The sun was just setting, and Travis thought the sight was gorgeous. Of course he was paying no attention to the fading colors of a receding sun, but instead his boyfriend/brother. Never once did he imagine that being a combination he would use.

They were making out on the beach when Percy walked over. It literately was not possible for his eyes to grow any wider. "C-connor…Tra-tra-travis..?" The two brothers moved away from each other's mouths and froze at the question. It took a few minutes for anyone to respond. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WITNESS" Percy exclaimed in a highly audible manner. "Gods, do you want everyone on Mount Olympus to hear you? And…don't tell anyone, okay?" Connor requested. "What. The. Fuck. Did. I. Just. Witness." The child of Poseidon restated. "It's exactly what it looks like. Connor and I were making out. And please, save all the comments about the horror that is incest." Travis answered. "I'm not, I'm not gonna judge you guys…" Percy said,failing quite miserably in hiding the fact that the aforementioned comments were racing through his head. And with that he left.

~*~

The day after that went by pretty much routinely. Other than the fact the Stolls had to find another place for alone time. They did not choose wisely.

The woods seemed secluded enough to them. They weren't the only one who was attracted to its seclusion. Nico Di Angelo sat high in the branches of a tree. A tree in which he could see the two Stoll brothers getting it on. 

The Stolls weren't the only ones who made a bad decision that day. Nico had also done so. For a brief 15 minutes, he forgot he was afraid of heights, and climbed the tree to hide from Will Solace. He had also not realized that he wouldn't be able to shadow travel unless he wanted to dissipate into nothingness. So he watched the whole thing. He watched in confusion of why he likes watching it, until they spotted him.

Screw dissipating into nothingness

~*~

 

The next morning the Stoll brothers were getting glanced at more so than usual. The fact that everyone was crowding around Percy- and Nico, who was sitting at the same table as Poseidon's son- asking them questions, then glancing at the twins, confirmed their suspicions. So much for 'don't tell anyone'. Connor looked seriously pissed. Finally, he couldn't take all the glances and disgusted looks. He kissed Travis right on the lips. "There, are you happy now?" Connor exclaimed, looking around the room at all the campers. It wasn't until the last second he realized their was a non-camper in their midst. This particular non-camper, just happened to be none other than their dad, Hermes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments what you thought of this chapter! What you liked, didn't like, what you think should happen, anything! Also, to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes reacts to what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been getting worse with my updates, I apologize. Also, between the ~*~'s is Hermes' POV in this chapter

Connor was terrified. Travis was too embarrassed to be. "I...we should talk about this...later." Their father said while backing away slowly, before running away. Everyone just stared at them. Their half-siblings glares were the most intense. Apparently, they didnt like their visit with their dad to be cut short. 

Connor dragged Travis away from the dining pavilion as soon as possible. "I'm scared Travis. I'm scared." Said the older brother as he broke into tears. Travis soothed his boyfriend in a comforting hug that they both needed.

~*~

He was speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. His two favorite sons (Yes, he had favorites), were...kis...kissi...Hermes couldn't bring himself to even think the word. He knows he hasnt necessarily been there for them as a father, but he couldnt help but blame himself for this. 

Did he do something wrong? If he had been there for them more, would this have ever even happened? No, he did what he was capable of doing. He would just have to accept it. They were his sons; whats done is done. But he couldnt. He just couldnt. He was fine with them dating guys, just not each other. 

But why did it matter so much to him? They were mature enough to like who they liked, and who was he to judge that? Their father, thats who. But if he wanted to assert his role as their father, then why hadnt he done it so long ago? 

~*~

The Stoll brothers sat alone in the Hermes cabin. Okay. they might have been doing a lot more than sitting at one point, but they were still in there, awaiting their doom. After a few hours, they heard a knock on the door. Hesitantly, Travis got up and opened the door. The father walked in and they both sat on each of their respective beds. "So, do either of you want to explain what I saw this morning?" Connor was the one who replied. "It was exactly what it looked like." Neither of them met their fathers eyes. Hermes sighed. "I am not okay with this. But Im not mad at you. And this-" he gestured to this two of them "-needs to stop. Im fine with you liking boys, just not each other. Now, what I actually came here to ask you. You see, The-Lightning-God-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is kinda annoyed at me, and I need to lay low for now. However, some of my duties must be carried out. And I was wondering if you guys could do that for me. The offer still stands if you two break up."

It took a minute before the ultimatum truly set in: Doing a God's job, or their relationship. Hermes promptly left when he realized they were done talking. "Do you want to talk about it, or...?" Connor just shook his head to Travis' question. "Not now...not now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be continued.....sometime. Do not expect an update soon. But maybe you should.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an impending decision on their minds, the Stoll brothers participate in capture the flag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in 7 months....oops.I will have this story completed by September. I promise.

The next morning, neither of the brothers had gotten any sleep. They had both been unable to sleep with their father's offer on their minds.   
When the sun came up, Connor got out of bed and went on a walk. He needed fresh air. He also needed his brother. His boyfriend. He couldn't give up Travis for his dad's deal. No way. But does Travis feel the same way? Connor is willing to give up the chance of a lifetime for one person. How did this happen? Love. The first word that popped into his head was love. He can't give up Travis. He won't If it means that I give up this opportunity...so be it.   
Lost in his thoughts, Connor hadn't noticed he had run into a tree branch. He looked down and saw blood..lots of blood. He was losing blood quickly.  
His orange camp shirt had turned dark red from the dried blood. How had he not noticed the tree branch? He'd have to be more careful. And he'd have to change shirts. It was about breakfast time, so his cabin should be empty at the moment.   
It took more effort than should have been necessary to make it to his cabin. On the bright side, he didn't come across anyone on the way. He opened the cabin door and was relieved to see that it was empty of campers. Connor realized he was still in his pajamas and changed his outfit completely.   
He exited the cabin wearing a plain white T-shirt with an orange hoodie, faded blue jeans, and his favorite pair of black and white checkered vans.  
As he suspected, everyone was already at breakfast. He sat at his cabin table but he didn't eat. He wasn't hungry. Connor looked around for Travis and spotted him over at the Poseidon table talking to Percy. Curious, he walked over to join the conversation. "Connor! Just the guy I wanted to see." Travis said, putting an arm around him and sitting them both down across from Percy. "Travis and I were just discussing strategy for tonight's game of capture the flag. So you are going to be on defense. Travis will be guarding the flag, and Connor, you'll be nearby as our first line of defense. Think you can handle it?" Percy said. Normally, he'd give some witty response, but with all the blood loss, he simply nodded.  
He spent the rest of his day with Travis. Not talking, just being with each other. Connor really loved Travis. He really did.

~*~

5 minutes into capture the flag, he was bored. He should be out there in the offense. It's what he did best. He'd bet anything that it was Percy's idea for them to be guarding instead of fighting.   
He heard a rustling sound in the bushes. Shit. Nathan, the newest 16 year old Athena camper came out, sword in hand. Gotta hand it to the kid, he's pretty good for his first time, he's made it this far. Connor didn't have time to grab his sword before Nathan stabbed him in the arm and ran on. Normally, this would do minimal damage, but with the blood loss earlier, everything started fading into black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, any feedback is good!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connors in a coma and reactions ensue

Nathan managed to grab a hold of the flag, but was not able to get it back to base. On his way back, he tripped and broke his leg. What he tripped on was an unconscious Connor Stoll. Nathan tried to move his leg. That wasn't happening. After what seemed like forever, though was really about 26 minutes, the game ended and the other team won. 

~*~

Travis came out from guarding the flag (well he actually got tied up by Nathan, but he was still guarding!) and saw the two injured teens. "CONNOR!" He shouted. He ran over yo them, shoving Nathan to the side without second thought. "Connor, wake up." Travis said as he tried to shake his brother awake, but it was no use. With all the strength he had remaining after getting out of those ropes, he picked up his brother and ran.

His team was celebrating when he got back. Fuck them. He ran to the infirmary with Connor still in his arms. Will was there at the door and took the unconscious body from his throbbing arms. Travis collapsed to the floor panting. After a few minutes, he regained his strength and stood up to walk inside. Will motioned him over to a bed in the far back on the left side of the room. He jogged over there and was met with a sleeping Connor. "He lost a lot of blood, but he should be fine by tomorrow morning." The Apollo camper said to Travis, placing his hand on his shoulder in comforting gesture. Travis breathed a sigh of relief. "We have people watching him here, so go and enjoy the celebration. You deserve it." Will said to Travis. "Can I stay?" Travis asked before quickly being hit with a no. Sadly, Travis walked away. "Oh, by the way, there's a camper with a broken leg in the woods." He shouted to Will before exiting the infirmary. 

The celebration wasn't as happy as it should have been without Connor, so Travis headed back to his cabin. His dad was inside. "I heard about what happened, I'm so sorry." Hermes said to him with the same hand-on-shoulder gesture. "It's not like it's your fault, and besides, Will says he should be fine...hopefully. Anyways, I'm going to sleep so see you dad." Travis said, being harsher than necessary.

~*~  
The thing is, it was his fault. He's the one who gave the enchanted sword to Nathan, hoping it would kill his son. He needed at least one of the Stolls to help him, and they wouldn't unless the other was out of the picture. Did he feel bad? Well yes. But it had to happen. What is a mortal life to immortal duties? But no matter. If you want something done right, you do it yourself. 

Hermes left his cabin and started walking to the infirmary. He asked a blonde camper in a white coat where Connor Stoll was, and he pointed to a bed in the back on the left. Hermes walked quietly over to the bed of his recovering son, aware of the other sleeping campers. He closed the curtain around the two of them and sat in a chair beside his child. Connor looked to be recovering. How? Is this a sign that perhaps Connor should live and he and Travis should be happy? Nah. He put his hand over Connor's nose and mouth. 10 seconds. 20. 30. 60 and there was no more breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I am sorry for the late update


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is dead and Travis will stop at nothing to figure out why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for jyllll  
> I wasn't going to continue this but I'm writing this and then posting without editing so this may (will) suck!  
> Hope you guys like it, lemme know what you think!

The next morning Will Solace made his rounds at the crack of dawn. He went to check on Connor Stoll, and he actually fell to the floor when he saw the bed. It was empty. 

He shouted for the other Apollo campers, questioning everyone who was on duty last night. No one knew anything. No one saw him leave or saw anyone take him. But the next of kin had to be informed.

Will ran to the Hermes cabin, waking everyone inside. Amidst curses at him from the groggy campers, he went straight to the bed with a mess of blonde hair spilling out of it. He could see the dried tears on his face. He hated to have to add more tears. "Hey Travis, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Will whispered, for no reason other than to try and spare Travis some embarrassment. The tired teen nodded and walked outside with him. "Is he okay?" Travis asked, yawning with worry still evident in his voice. Will shook his head. "He's...gone. No, wait that's not the best way to phrase it. He's not in the infirmary. We have people looking for him now, but I thought you, and just you, should know." Travis didn't respond after that. He just ran.

~*~

 

Before he got far, Travis ran into his dad. "Hey kiddo, I heard about Connor, I'm so sorry for yo- our loss." Hermes said, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "He..I just- wait, what do you mean loss? And how do you know-" And it all became clear. Why Connor was missing. Why he's pretending to be nice. "You're not Hermes, are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it, or if you hated the fact that i led with Connico...  
> And also I might continue this if people want that? Maybe


End file.
